Does The Heart Go On?
by LeoMyLove16
Summary: What if Rose had a younger sister on the ship with her? Can Rose's younger sister help her figure out a way to save Jack so they could be together forever? Or will the 2 lovers find themselves caught up in a nasty love triangle! Chapter 8 is up! R&R!
1. The Ship Of Dreams

Chapter 1: The Ship of Dreams

"Rory!" I heard my mother call as I exited my sister's fiancées car.

"What mother!?" I retorted back. Ever since I turned fifteen she nagged and nagged about me being proper and acting like a first class woman should, but the truth was, it just wasn't me. I didn't want to be like my sister, forced into a marriage to someone I didn't even love-for money, I might add. I sure didn't want to be like my mother, trying to use my daughter to make sure I had money-it's sickening, really.

"Proper women do not rush out of cars! You almost knocked Cal over." It was true. I had just about knocked my sister's fiancée to the ground while exiting his expensive car. Did I care? Absolutely not. Cal is the epitome of jerk. He treats my seventeen sister, Rose, horribly.

"Now apologize!" my mother added.

"Mother!" I groaned. Why did I have to apologize to someone I loathed?

"It's quite alright Ruth, I'm sure she's sorry." Cal said. He smiled this awful fake smile of his. I almost puked.

"No, It's not, Cal. I'm terribly sorry about her behavior. Rory Elizabeth Dewitt Bukator apologize now!" my mother said sternly. Oh god. The dreaded middle name. I really hated my mother at that moment.

"I'm sorry Cal." I said coldly. That's all he was getting.

"It's fine Rory." Cal replied. He smiled that smile again. Who did he think he was?

I was so busy thinking about how much I hated Cal I didn't even notice the large ship in front of me. When I saw it I was mesmerized. It looked amazing, so luxurious and grand. I stared at the ship and totally spaced out until I heard Cal talking to my mother and sister.

"It is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship!" he told them.

"Sounds like White Star Line is a little too sure of their machinery." I said.

"Rory!" My mother exclaimed. She was annoyed. I could tell. I wondered how I always managed to never be good enough for her.

"What? It sounds a little arrogant to me is all I'm saying. I mean, they need to stop advertising this ship as 'Unsinkable' because karma is going to come back and bite these people in the-" my sister stopped me.

"It's not worth the fight Rory." she said.

Little did I know, my karma remark just might be true…


	2. Struggles, Hardships, and Jack

Chapter 2: Struggles, Hardships, and…Jack

The inside of the ship was even nicer than the outside. It was amazing how beautiful it was. There were crystal chandeliers, expensive furniture, and decorations everywhere. You could practically see the money sign on everything you looked at.

"Hey Rory, will you come help me with these Picasso paintings?" Rose asked me.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said. I entered one of the many glamorous rooms in our suite. As I walked in, I noticed things my sister already laid out to decorate her stay room. One was a portrait of Rose and me right after her sixteenth birthday. I stared at it. We don't really look alike at all. For one thing, Rose's hair is a beautiful red color while mine is light brown. She's tall and pale, while I'm short and a little darker skinned. The only thing we both share is sapphire blue eyes, from our father.

"Hey, member when we got that portrait done?" I asked pointing to it.

"Yeah…it was right after my birthday right? Like a year ago?" she said.

"Yeah. It was right after your birthday and a few days before father-" I stopped. My throat got dry. I got real shaky, trying to hold back tears.

"I know Rory, I miss him too" she said grabbing my shoulder to comfort me.

Rose and I took out her Picasso paintings and placed them in various spots in the room. We did this in silence. After talking about our father the conversation got awkward.

"Rose! Rory!" my mother yelled from the other room. "Time to get ready for dinner! Have Trudy help you"

We dressed in elegant dresses as did all other first class women. Rose in a red and black dress and I in a royal blue sparkly dress. Rose's hair was in a gorgeous up do, while mine, longer and less curly than hers, flowed perfectly past my shoulders and mid-way down my back. We looked nice, sure, but I hated looking like everyone around me. That's why when Rose took me shopping in Paris, (with Cal's money)I bought lovely colored dresses. Like pinks and blues and purples. Anything to stay away from something considered remotely "normal" in a first class society. Rose didn't say anything while I was buying them either. It was almost as if she knew exactly how I felt. My mother, however, was furious, but that's definitely a different story.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah. I'm ready" I replied.

We exited our suite and walked passed the giant grandfather clock. We went down the stairs to get to the dining room. We ordered and had various conversations with some of the people at our table. I had a very interesting conversation with Mr. Andrews about why he chose to build such a grand ship. Honestly, I wasn't listening. I was bored out of my mind and really wished I was elsewhere. All of the sudden Rose got up and left.

"Rose! Where are you going?" I yelled to her but she just kept walking. I waited twenty minutes or so when I realized she wasn't coming back. I then excused myself to go and look for her. I looked in our suite and when I saw that she wasn't there I looked in other spots on the ship she would've gone too. She wasn't anywhere I looked. Eventually, I gave up and went back to my room. About fifteen minutes after I got back, Rose and Cal walked into the sitting room. While Cal was talking to his "Comrade" as I called him, Mr. Lovejoy, I took Rose by the arm, pulled her into my room, and shut the door.

"Where did you go?" I demanded.

"Nowhere…" she replied.

"Oh Rose, don't play dumb with me. I looked everywhere you could have been. Where did you go!?" I was practically screaming at her and I didn't even know why.

"I went to the stern of the ship" she finally managed to say quietly.

"Why?" I asked. I was so confused.

"I was going to jump okay!?" she yelled at me.

"Oh my god! I cant believe that! Rose, why?!" I was trying not to cry. I was also trying to erase the image in my mind of my older sister and best friend jumping off the back of a ship.

"It was a heat of the moment thing. Don't worry okay? I just cant take this engagement anymore and I'm trying to do what's right and make sure that you and mother are financially supported but its so hard" she was crying for a while as I hugged her. When she finally calmed down and wiped her tears away I told her how I felt.

"Rose, screw Cal and forget what mother says. Do what you want to do. I hate Cal, this is no secret to anyone, so I would be far from disappointed if the engagement broke off. Just do what makes you happy…" I told her.

"Oh Rory" she sighed. "It's not that simple, I wish it was but it isn't"

"Well, whatever. Its not my deal. You can either do something that makes you happy or something that makes you miserable, to me it's an easy choice, but like I said, its your deal. So what else happened? Obviously you didn't jump. What changed your mind?"

"A guy. He told me that the water was freezing and that it would hurt. He said if I jumped he was jumping in after me."

"That's sweet…was he cute?" I asked.

"Yeah, he kind of was. But then I slipped and he pulled me back over. Cal thinks I was looking at the propeller and slipped so don't say anything okay?"

"My lips are sealed" I told her. "Hey, what was the guys name anyways?"

"Well, he's steerage and he's joining us for dinner tomorrow evening, but his name is Jack Daw-" My mother walked in.

"Rory, you need to get to bed, all this drama with Rose does not excuse you" she said.

"Mother, she was just telling me what happened" I argued.

"I said now Rory! Was that not clear?"

"Okay mother. Goodnight Rose." and with that they both left my room.

I don't know how long I waited. It had to be hours, but I was upset and I had to leave, so I waited until my family was asleep. I walked around the ship forever. Then I decided to go somewhere I'd never been: the 3rd class part of the ship. I walked around people dancing and singing to Irish music and I stared. I was so interested that I almost ran into someone.

"Are you lost?" the guy asked.

I turned around startled. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

He laughed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You just scared me is all" I said.

"Sorry" he said very sincerely. "So…you're first class?" he asked.

"Yeah…how did you know?" I asked annoyed. He looked at me and I looked at my clothes. I was still wearing my dress from dinner. "Oh…that's how" We both smiled.

"Why are you down here?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get away."

"Away from what?"

"Forgive me, but I don't think it's exactly proper for you to be asking such questions" I said real snotty. I didn't mean to though. I guess my mother rubs off on me. Which is for sure a bad thing.

"And you wouldn't be asking the same thing if I was randomly walking around on your part of the ship?" he retorted back.

I laughed. "I probably would"

"Okay. That's what I thought. So tell me why you chose to come down here"

"I didn't choose to. I was trying to get away from my mother and her grip around me. She suffocating me and I just wanted to be alone. God. This ship is amazing and I cant even look at it without getting in trouble for not being a 'Proper Lady' and as soon as I get home I have to go to some kind of finishing school with some other girls my age to prepare for our first cotillion. Because apparently now that I'm fifteen it means that I'm no longer an girl, I'm a woman, at least in this stupid society"

"Wow. Sounds like someone's not happy" he said.

"You wouldn't be either…so…I just wanted to get away from everything about first class and I figured this would be the best place…no offense"

"None taken"

"I just wish that something on this ship would make everything change, or at least change me" I looked around. "It looks like you guys have so much fun down here"

"Some days…" he said.

"Well, at least its better than people talking about money and jewelry and society balls that you don't even care about" I told him.

He laughed. "I guess so"

"Well…" I started. "Sorry if I interrupted anything.

"You didn't" he said.

"Well good. I would have felt really bad If something big was going on down here and I interrupted by being a first class baby"

"Don't worry" he said. "Its fine"

"Alright. Well I better get going Mr. uh…?"

"Dawson. Jack Dawson"

"Rory Dewitt Bukator" I said.

"Are you related to Rose?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that's my sister. How do you know her?" I paused. "Oh my gosh! You're the man that saved her aren't you?"

He blushed. "Yeah. Kind of."

"Well thanks so much I don't know what I would do without Rose, Mr. Dawson" and without thinking I hugged him.

"Jack" he corrected.

"Sorry" I laughed slightly. I was kind of embarrassed. "Well I'm going to go before I get into too much trouble. It was nice to meet you Jack. Thanks so much for listening. Oh and thanks again for saving Rose" I smiled.

"No problem" he replied.

"Bye" I waved. He waved back. Wow. Rose was right. He is cute. Too bad he's too old for me.


	3. Dinner With Jack

Chapter 3: Dinner With Jack

The next day I told Rose I had met Jack the night before.

"Why were you down there anyway?" she asked.

"It's not important…he was cute Rose…" I said.

"Quit changing the subject Rory!"

"I'm not Rose! Leave me alone! I don't have to tell you anything"

"You're a brat" she said in a tone I hadn't heard her use in a long time.

"And you're a baby!" I shot back.

"Excuse me?" she asked?

"You won't stand up for yourself and you let people push you around and tell you what to do…fix it!"

"Yeah? Well, you're a nosy, immature brat that doesn't have any real problems…fix it!"

"That was original…" I said sarcastically.

"I'm going to find Mr. Dawson and thank him…don't be here when I get back" she said nastily.

"Where am I going to go Rose? I'm on a ship! I'll be wherever I want when you get back"

"I hate you…" she said quietly as she walked out of the room.

"Back at you!" I stood up and yelled to her. I loved getting under her skin.

About ten minutes after Rose left, my mother walked in.

"Come on. Lets go. The countess and I are having lunch and she asked you to join us. She wants to talk about your upcoming cotillion" she said going through my closet picking out an outfit.

I sat on my bed and smirked. "Um…I'd rather not"

"I'm not giving you an option Rory" she said quickly. "You're going and that's final!"

"But mother!" I stood up and complained.

"Rory, I don't know what on earth is going on with your behavior lately but I'd like you to know I do not like it at all! Now you will be ready in twenty minutes, is that understood?"

"Yup" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Good" she said pleased with herself. She thought she got her point across. Yeah, right. As soon as she left and closed the door, I threw my brush at the spot she was standing in.

Lunch was miserable! People I didn't even know were telling me how amazing cotillions are and how it's a step towards woman-hood and blah blah blah. I was so annoyed, even going to find Rose sounded more appealing than talking to these first class princesses.

"Mother? May I please be excused? I need to find Rose. We got in a small argument earlier and I think I should go apologize for my behavior" I said sweetly.

"Of course darling" she said smiling. What a show off…

As I left, I heard my mothers friends telling her how sweet and polite I was. I ignored it and went out on deck to find Rose. I saw her talking with Jack staring at the water. When I walked over, Jack was teaching Rose how to spit.

"Ugh! That's revolting!" I said laughing.

Jack laughed. "Well, can you do it?" he asked me. Rose just glared. I assumed she was still mad about earlier. I looked at Jack.

"Hold on a second"

I then looked at Rose. "Rose, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just upset. Mother is being so frustrating with this whole engagement and the cotillion and you're the only person I expected not to jump down my throat about stuff you know? But anyways, I'm sorry"

"It's alright Rory. I'm sorry too. I know all this is hard for you too and I need to remember that" she said as she hugged me.

I looked back at Jack. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way…what was the question?" I asked.

"Can you spit?" he answered.

I arched my back and hawked my throat and spit into the water just like he was trying to teach Rose to do. Jack just looked at me in shock. So did Rose.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Wow. That was good" he said.

"Where did you learn to spit like that?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. Jack went back to teaching Rose how to spit but then my mother walked up. She looked at Jack in disgust.

"Mother, may I introduce Jack Dawson" Rose said.

"Charmed, I'm sure" My mother said.

Just then the dinner bell rang and Rose and I followed our mother to dress for dinner.

When Rose, Cal, Mother, and I were through getting ready we went down the stairs by the clock. My mother and Cal were ahead and Rose and I behind them. Then I saw him. Jack was waiting by the bottom of the stairs. He looked amazing. He actually wore a tux! It was unbelievable. Then I looked at Rose. I saw a glimmer of excitement in her eyes I'd never seen when she looked at Cal. That's when I realized something huge. Rose liked Jack…This was going to complicate things. Jack winked at me and took Rose by the arm and escorted her to the dining room. Rose introduced him to various people of our crowd. The funny thing was though, is that Jack somehow managed to fit in.

Dinner was weird. My mother's behavior was inexcusably rude. Yeah, and she said mine was bad. Ha!

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing do you?" she said.

"Well, yes, ma'am I do…I mean I got everything I need right here with me. I got the air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen, or who I'm gonna meet, where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people" Jack looked at the waiter and held up in champagne glass. "I'll take some more of that…I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you…to make each day count" he finished. I was sitting next to him. I smiled at him. He smiled back and nudged me.

"Well said, Jack" Molly Brown said. Everyone agreed.

"To making it count" Rose said gesturing everyone to toast. We all raised our glasses of champagne. "To making it count!"


	4. A Real Party

**Sorry this is so short you guys!! I was on spring break but I go back to school tomorrow and I don't know how often I'll be able to update so I wanted to add this chapter quickly. First I want to say how happy I am to know that people like my story. This is the first story I've ever posted anywhere and its amazing to know that people actually like it. I also want to thank everyone for their reviews. Keep them coming! Haha. And to answer some questions, this is a JackRose story but it may have some RoryJack, I guess you're just going to have to read to find out…alright here we go, chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: A Real Party

I was talking to my mother and Molly Brown when Rose tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on lets go to bed" she said.

I nodded. "Mother, Rose and I are going to go to bed"

"Alright girls, I'll be there in a little while" she said.

Rose and I walked away from our table. "Come on, were meeting Jack at the clock" Rose whispered when we were out of earshot from our mother.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. He told me to meet him there and I'm not going to leave you alone with mother"

"Oh. Well thanks. Good call" I said.

When we got to the clock Jack looked at both of us.

"So…" he said. "Do you wanna go to a real party?"

Suddenly I found myself dancing and drinking Irish beer and watching Jack dance with a little girl named Cora. Then Jack and Rose started dancing. I was so happy for Rose because I hated Cal, but at the same time I felt a twinge of jealousy. I kind of wished it was _me _dancing with Jack instead of sitting alone at an empty table. When Jack and Rose got back to the table, they stole a couple beers for themselves and one for me from another table.

"Here you go Rory" Jack said handing me the beer.

"Thanks" I chugged the whole beer in a matter of seconds.

"Jeez" Jack laughed. "That bad down here?"

"What?" I asked.

"Does being down here drive you to drink?" he asked smiling.

"Nope. Just thinking. I got a lot on my mind…"

"Wow. You're fifteen and already drinking your troubles away" he said laughing.

I smiled. "You have no idea" I took a sip of Rose's beer she had set on the table.

Rose stole a cigarette from some men sitting at the table next to ours.

"So" she started. "You think you're big tough men? Lets see you do this" Rose did this thing she does where she stands on only her big toes. Everyone admired her. Especially Jack. Rose stood there for a few seconds and then fell, but Jack caught her. I felt sick. I needed to get out of there.

"Hey Rose?" I tapped her shoulder. "Rose!" I yelled again.

"Yeah Rory?" she asked after finally turning around. She had been laughing with Jack about her special talent.

"I think I'm going to get going" I told her.

"Aww…why? Aren't you having fun?" she asked

"Yeah, I just think I should get going"

"Alright, well I'll wake you when I get in okay?"

"Alright. Bye. Be careful." I hugged her. "Bye Jack" I added.

"Bye Rory" he said and he pulled me in for a hug.

He didn't know it, but he just made everything in my head ten times worse when he hugged me. I rushed out of the third class part of the ship. I ran as fast as I could, holding up my pink dinner gown. I had no idea where I was going. My mind was flustered and I wasn't thinking clearly. After a few minutes of running, I finally found myself at the place where Jack, Rose, and I talked earlier. I looked up at the stars. What was going on with me? Why did the sight of Jack and Rose together make me sick? I can't like him, that can't be it. Then again, maybe it could. He is so sweet and funny, not to mention absolutely gorgeous. Man! This is horrible. A tear escaped my eye. Jack doesn't like me he likes Rose. I looked out at the glistening water. It was beautiful the way it glowed in the moonlight. I tried to think of good things but I couldn't. Jack doesn't like me, he likes Rose…


	5. Don't Be Heartbroken

Chapter 5: Don't Be Heartbroken

I woke up kind of late the next morning. I kept seeing Jack and Rose dancing together in my mind and I couldn't fall asleep. Rose left me a note on my dresser and I saw it as I grabbed my brush to tame my messy hair.

_Rory,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you. I got in very late. Last night was so much fun! Cal and I are having breakfast in the private promenade. You may join us if you like._

_Always,_

_Rose _

I dressed in a simple, but elegant sundress. I made my make-up look perfect and I left my semi-curly hair down and parted it to the side. I decided not to go to breakfast with Cal and Rose. I just wanted to walk around on deck. It was beautiful outside and it was the perfect day to just relax and enjoy everything around me. I was sitting on a bench near the side of the ship for I don't know how long when someone approached me, their shadow darkening the space around me.

"Hey, Rory" It was Jack.

"Hi Jack. How are you?" I asked.

He sat down next to me. "Tired…" he yawned.

I laughed at him. "I'll bet. Rose said she got in late"

"Yeah," he said. "but we had fun. How come you left so early?"

"Oh it was nothing" I said quickly. He could tell I was lying.

"Come on, Rory. You can trust me"

"No. Seriously Jack. It's no big deal"

"Just answer the question" he laughed.

"Jack it was nothing. Okay? I just wanted to-" I stopped myself.

"Oh come on! You were so close! You wanted to what?" he asked.

"I wanted to…" I stopped again.

"Go on…" he said.

"I wanted to do this" I grabbed his chin and slowly pulled it to mine. I planted my lips perfectly on his. I kissed him and he acknowledged, much to my surprise. I opened my mouth slightly, as did he. When I pulled away he stared at me in awe.

"Um. Wow. Well. Uh. What exactly was that?" he asked.

"That's why I left. I wanted to do that. I like you Jack and I know you like Rose but I just thought you should know"

"How do you know I don't like you?" he asked me.

"Because I see the way you look at her" I said quietly looking at the ocean. A single tear sliding down my cheek.

"Rory" Jack grabbed my hand and held it. "Please don't cry" he took his thumb and wiped away the tear. It didn't help. Another tear escaped my eye. "Rory, I like you too. I like you a lot. But you have to understand how difficult this is for me. Two gorgeous women on one ship? What am I supposed to do? I feel like we have a connection. But I also feel like Rose and I have a connection. Not a stronger one…just different. You're so young and I'm sure there are guys at home dying to be with you. That's one of the reasons I'm not sure this…thing…with us would work. The age difference. You know? But I'm not going to lie to you or lead you on…I do want to be with Rose. Please don't be heartbroken because I really do care about you. And were still going to talk and be friends okay? I promise. Just don't be so quick to judge things okay?" he kissed my cheek, smiled, and then walked away. I touched the spot on my cheek he kissed with my hand, believing every word he said to me.


	6. This Was A Mistake

_**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I had a bad case of writers block but I think were good now. HaHa. So, yeah umm I've gotton some mixed feelings about this fic. Some want JackOC and some want JackRose but let me tell you there will be both. And not in a Jacks-a-twisted-cheater kind of way I promise. So read and review I hope you like!!**_

Chapter 6: This Was A Mistake…

I sat on my bed in my suite not really saying much to anyone who talked to me. I answered questions with one syllable words and I brushed off irritating comments my mother and Cal made.

"Do you wanna go on a tour of the ship with us, Rory?" Rose asked.

"No" I said not looking at her.

"Why? Mr. Andrews invited all of us. It would be rude if you didn't join us"

"Is it really that rude to just want to be alone for once?" I asked getting very annoyed.

"Don't snap at me Rory"

"Sorry…I just…I don't want to go"

"Why not? Are you okay? You seem upset…" she sat down next to me and played with my hair.

"I'm just thinking about stuff…like the cotillion and your wedding…and just…stuff"

"Oh" she said quietly. "Well. I'm going on that tour. Don't think about that stuff if its going to upset you. I'm rather upset myself. Mother's forbidden me to see Jack and I really like him…" she said sadly getting up and walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry" I said sincerely.

"It's alright. Nothing would have happened between us anyway. I'll see you in a little while" she shut the door after giving a small wave. I picked up my pillow and screamed into it.

After an hour of being bored and alone I left the suite to see if I could find Rose. Instead, I saw Jack sitting alone on a bench facing the opposite way of me. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I said laughing.

Jack laughed. "Hey Rory" he scooted over on the bench so I could sit next to him.

"You okay?" I asked looking into his eyes. They looked sad and hurt, but most of all, they looked confused.

"Rose kind of turned me down a little while ago" he said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you. My mother kind of forbid her to see you though…"

"I'm not surprised" he replied.

"I'm still available though" I laughed. "Just kidding" He looked at me awkwardly. "Too soon to joke huh?" I asked. Jack just smiled.

"Will you come with me?" he asked after we sat for a while in silence.

"Where?" I asked.

"Will you just come with me?"

"Umm…I guess"

Jack stood up and grabbed my hand. He guided me to wherever it was he wanted me to go. We walked through the 3rd class entrance door and walked down a bunch of dirty corridors. We finally stopped at one of the rooms and Jack opened the door. The room was empty. I smiled mischievously.

"So this is where you stay?" I asked. Jack nodded. "What are you planning on doing in here?" I asked.

"Whatever you want" he answered.

I laughed. We were standing really close now. We stared into each others eyes and he grabbed my hands and held them. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. He kissed back gently and slowly at first. Then he slipped his tongue into my awaiting mouth and the kisses got stronger and deeper. Still kissing, I unbuttoned Jack's shirt. I pulled away, smiled, and pushed him away urging him to lay on the bottom bunk of the bed. He did, but as he did he pulled my hands so that I was laying on top of him. We went back to kissing. He ran his hands through my long hair. Suddenly, we could vaguely hear the 1st class dinner bell.

Jack pulled away. "Aren't you going to go get dressed for dinner or whatever?" he asked.

"This is much better" I said and I pressed my lips to his. After a long while of kissing, Jack started to slide the sleeves of my dress off. At first I let him but then I started having second thoughts. I bit his lip slightly and he got the message and stopped. Then I started to have second thoughts about the whole situation. I pulled away and sat up. Jack was still lying down.

"What's wrong?" he asked out of breath.

"I can't do this" I said.

"What? Why?"

"Because you don't want it…"

"Rory, of course I do. What are you talking about?"

"Jack, you want Rose, you told me. I honestly don't think that's going to change in a matter of a few hours. She turned you down and you were just looking for someone that wouldn't and that's totally understandable, but you need to stop fooling yourself, and more importantly…me"

"Rory…I-" I cut him off.

"Jack, Rose likes you and you like her and I'm getting in the way. Rose is my best friend and I'm not going to hurt her. She really likes you and if that means that I have to hold back my feelings for you then I will…"

Jack sat up and stroked my face. "You are the most selfless person I've ever met, do you know that?"

"Well…" I started. He pushed my hair behind my ears. "Rose does a lot for me, I think I owe her this much"

I got off the bed and stood up.

"I understand" Jack said.

I smiled. "Jack this was…umm…fun" We both laughed. "But you and I both know that this was a mistake…" I smiled again and waved goodbye, left the room and found my way out of the 3rd class part of the ship.


	7. Apologies and Icebergs

Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. My best friend and I just turned 16 so I havent been at home much lately. Well I really like this chapter and I'm not really sure why...maybe cause there's about to be some MAJOR drama! I dont know. Haha. Well here we go Chaper 7. Hope you guys like! Read and Review!

Chapter 7: Apologies and Icebergs

I managed to dress quickly and make the last part of dinner.

My mother sent me menacing glares from across the table but I brushed them off. I sat next to Rose and she smiled at me. I couldn't stand it. I had to tell her what I'd done.

"Rose," I whispered. She looked at me. "I have to tell you something important but you have t promise you wont be mad at Jack"

"What are you talking about?" she whispered back.

"Well, I sort of kissed Jack and it kind of turned into something more. I mean we didn't do anything…" I paused, trying to think of the right word. "…else…" she caught my drift and listened intently. "But, it was all me. Not Jack. I stopped and told him I wasn't going to do this to you. The only reason he even did it was because he was upset that you told him you couldn't see him anymore but I'm really sorry and I really regret it."

Rose just looked at me. She looked so hurt and so confused. "How could you do that to me Rory? You knew I liked him" she replied quietly.

I pulled her arm and led her out of the dining room. I knew this was going to be a full-fledged sister fight, therefore, lots of yelling.

"Alright." I said, speaking louder now that we were out of the dining room. "First off, I liked him before you did, I liked him when I met him. You know…after he saved your life and you thought he was arrogant and rude?"

"Wait a sec, you liked him and you didn't tell me?" she said.

"Rose! You're engaged! I didn't think it was necessary to tell you!"

"It might have been nice"

"Rose, I'm so sorry. Look, I like him and you hurt him…so I just went for it and I know it was wrong but it's not his fault. It's not like you can be mad at him anyway cause you're the one that blew him off." I said coldly.

"I'm not mad at him, I am however, mad at you!" she yelled and stormed off outside to the deck.

"Rose!" I yelled after her, but she wasn't listening.

I went back into the dining room, told my mother Rose and I were through with dinner, and I walked out to the deck. I shuffled around the deck looking for Rose. My black dinner dress was blowing one way from the wind. I took my slightly curly hair down from its up do. It blew across my face as I walked. Then I saw her at the bow of the ship. I walked a little closer, but not so she could see me. I saw Jack too.

"Hello Jack" I heard her say. "I changed my mind"

They walked closer together and Jack helped her stand on the bars of the ship, looking out across the water. Then Jack stood up behind her. He held her arms out.

"I'm flying Jack!" I vaguely heard my sister say.

A few moments later they kissed. It was a long kiss. A passionate one.

That's when I left, sitting on a bench far away from them.

I really didn't want to like Jack. I tried so hard not to but no matter how hard I tried I still did. I'd always have feelings for him. I sat there forever convincing myself I was doing the right thing. If I didn't let Rose have Jack she'd be stuck with Cal Hockley and I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

I got up off the bench and walked down to the third class part of the ship. I knew there'd be a party going on just like the night before and I needed a drink…bad.

I sat down at a table with two men arm wrestling. "Hi Tommy" I said.

Tommy looked over at me still using all his arm strength against the other guy.

"Rory, how are you?" he asked.

"Not so good" I said.

As soon as I replied Tommy slammed his opponents hand down.

"Ha!" he yelled. The other guy gave Tommy a nasty look and walked off.

"Not so good, eh?" Tommy said. He handed me an Irish beer. "What happened?"

"Oh. I just really let Rose down today and I'm not so sure she'll forgive me…"

"Sure she will. If it was a really big deal you just gotta give her some time." He took a gulp of beer. "She'll come around eventually."

"God, I hope so" I said without enthusiasm, but still meaning it nonetheless. I took a sip of my beer.

I looked around at all the people dancing to the upbeat Irish music. They were all having so much fun, yet they wished they were me, but what they didn't know was that I desperately wished I could be one of them.

Hours after talking to Tommy I went back on deck. The first thing I saw when I got there: Jack and Rose kissing. All of the sudden the side of the ship collided against an iceberg. Ice fell on to the ship, just barely missing Rose and Jack.

"Rose!" I screamed, not meaning to.

Rose looked over at me and I rushed to her.

I grabbed her hand as the three of us leaned over the ship looking to the side as the rest of she ship scraped against the iceberg. Rose tightened her grip on my hand as we heard the loud, nails on a chalkboard-like sound that the friction of the ship colliding with the iceberg caused.

"It didn't hit that hard, I think we're alright" Jack said to both me and my sister.

I just hoped to God he was right…


	8. The Broken Heart of the Ocean

**Hey guys!! I'm am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I have been sooo busy. I went on 2 vacations this summer and I've been working and omg its just been crazy. I'm really sad summer is ending though, kind of a huge bummer. I have also been writing a story for One Tree Hill and it's taken a lot longer than I thought. Well thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. It's mega short and not all that fantastic and I'm sorry but I thought you all would want an update, even if it is a short one. Slowly but surely the good stuff shall begin. Read and Review!**

Chapter 8: The Broken Heart of the Ocean

"We need to tell mother and Cal" Rose said quickly. She still had a hold of my hand in a protective older sister-like fashion.

"You're right" Jack said. He reached to grab my other hand but I pulled away. I didn't want him to protect me. He gave me a confused look but I ignored it and let my sister lead the way.

We walked quickly through the ship passing infinite worried people. There were kids crying and upper class women worried about stupid things. I rolled my eyes as I heard some of the comments these women made as I passed. When we finally entered our stay room, Cal and my mother and a lot of other people were waiting for us.

"Rory!" my mother rushed over and hugged me. "Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes and let her hug me, though, I didn't hug back. "What are you talking about mother?"

Her eyes quickly shot at Jack and Rose.

"We've been looking for you miss Rose" Lovejoy said to my sister. He then looked over at me. "And you miss Rory"

"Something awful has happened" Rose said to them.

"Indeed it has" Cal answered. He glared at Jack who remained silent. "Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening and now that one has returned I have a pretty good idea of where to find the other"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"This, my dear, is the Master At Arms" Cal said looking at Rose. My mother was holding on tightly to my hand as if I was going to run away like a child. I wasn't. I couldn't. I was too intrigued by the drama that surrounded me.

Cal turned and looked at Jack with an evil grin. "Search him"

"What?!" Rose, Jack, and I screamed at the same time. My mother squeezed my hand harder. I knew that was her way of saying that I better keep my mouth shut.

The Master At Arms approached Jack and removed the jacket that he was wearing. He reached into the pocket and found a gift that Cal had given Rose two nights before. The Heart of the Ocean.

"Is this it, Sir?" he asked Cal.

Cal smiled his cocky smile. "That's it" The Master At Arms handcuffed Jack.

"Don't believe it Rose! Don't! You know me! You know I didn't do it!" Jack yelled to my sister. I stood there in disbelief.

"This is absurd" Rose said, her voice was shaky. "I was with him the whole time. He couldn't have" I could tell by the sound of Rose's voice that she was uncertain though.

Cal walked up to Rose and put his hand gently on her shoulder. I escaped my mothers grip and walked a little closer to both of them.

"Maybe he did it when you were putting your clothes back on" he said to her low and coldly. I almost couldn't hear him. I wanted to kick him right there, but decided against it.

"Rose! They put it in my pocket!" Jack yelled as the officers pulled him towards the

door.

"And from the looks of it, it isn't even your jacket" an officer said. "This jacket was reported stolen today"

"I just borrowed it. I was gonna give it back! Rose you have to believe me!"

Rose was standing there, looking at him, hurt and confused. Then, they took him away.

I grabbed her hand and held it as a single tear fell from her eye.

"It's okay, Rose" I said, pulling her into a hug. "I believe him. And…" I paused and forced her to look at me. "Deep down…I know you do too"

Rose wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to help him" I smiled at her showing that I was going to be there for her.

She didn't say anything, she just nodded again.

"Come on let's go find Mr. Andrews" I grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

**So that was it. I told you it was nothing special. I just kind of wanted to update because I know how I get when people don't update for like a million years. Then I get really happy even if it's a really short and lame update kind of like this one is. (Haha!) Just so you all know it will be a lot harder for me to update now. School starts again next week and I have field hockey practice everyday after school and I'm in the middle of another story. So, you all need to be patient and don't hate me if I don't update sooner. I love you!!! Review it! **


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

Omg so it has def been like exactly a year since I've updated this story. That is ridiculous it does not feel like its been that long. Well I haven't abandoned it I promise. I know that you guys probably thought I did but I swear I have had the busiest year of my entire life. It was my junior year and I had field hockey and I was also in the school play and also took some of the hardest classes I will ever take in my life and I am a working girl sooo yeah. And wow I'm like telling you guys my life story lol. But no seriously I have been so busy BUT I have been writing still…I am in the process of writing the next chapter for this story so you guys should get amped about it cuz its gonna be awesome! Haha. Well I really cant tell you when the next chapter will be up because I honestly cant tell you a for sure day. I start school on Monday (yeah totally lame…I know) and I have field hockey everyday but its my senior year and I'm taking ALL blow off classes just to get some more electives so I should have a lot of time on my hands so that I can update more often. So I'm really sorry that its been forever and I'm even more sorry that its gonna be even longer till I update. So yeah let me know if you even want me to continue or not cuz its been so long I cant even remember if you guys like this story or not. Lol. Oh and just a random question do you guys want Jack to end up with Rose or Rory cuz I know I said he was gonna end up with Rose but I got a good idea for a twist sooo idk. But if you guys would hate it if I made Jack end up with Rory I wont do it. Lol.


End file.
